That is the Question
by Marissa.RL
Summary: Set after the HoO. Annabeth couldn't handle the pressures of being a demigod after Tartarus, so she begged Percy to run away with her. Two years ago, they abandoned Camp Halfblood together, and all of it's responsibilities, and ran away to California. Finally Annabeth has the normal life that she wanted, but can it last? To be or not be a Demigod, that is the question.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic that I actually plan to complete... that's why I posted it on here. If it gets any response, even just one view, I'll keep posting chapters. I'm not too sure about the rating yet, but I know where I want to go with it. It might be a little OOC, but keep in kind that this takes place a couple years after HoH, and that the characters have changed a bit. I'm still fairly green to writing fanfiction, and I've never actually finished a story before, but I have a general idea of where I want to go with this. Please be kind, but tell me if it's awful. I'd rather know now than later. **

**Also, sorry about the terrible summary. I really don't know how to write those things. I'm also probably going to change the title, I just needed something really quick. **

**Anyways, I hope it's okay because I'm kind of in love with where this is going to go and want to keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters belong to Rick Riordan**

After two years of Greek mythology sobriety, Annabeth Chase was thrown back into it unwillingly. Since her decision to leave it behind, she hadn't even allowed herself to think about gods and goddesses, monsters or quests, and now she had a goddess standing in her foyer. But when the Queen of Olympus comes calling, you better have a good reason for not answering.

That didn't stop Annabeth from avoiding her. It had taken Hera three weeks to set up this appointment. At first, Annabeth pretended that she didn't notice the not-so-subtle signs from the Goddess. If Hera tried to send her an iris message, Annabeth would blame what she saw on the lighting. If Hera appeared to her in a dream, Annabeth would call it a nightmare. Deluding herself was an easy game for Annabeth now that she had grown accustomed to it. The Gods and their influence hadn't disappeared; Annabeth had just mastered ignoring them.

The goddess standing before her was hardly something she could turn a blind eye to. She towered over Annabeth menacingly, daring her to run away.

"Hello, Daughter of Athena."

Annabeth winced at the title. She had spent the last two years of her life trying to erase that part of her life. "I'd prefer if you didn't call me that."

"But that's who you are, do you deny it?" Hera asked. Annabeth had forgotten the extremely formal way of speaking that some Olympians chose to practice.

"I just don't like to be reminded of it." Annabeth explained.

"Have it your way, Demigod." Hera smirked at Annabeth when she said it. Demigod was hardly better than her previous choice—it was worse in a way—and Hera knew it.

"You could just call me Annabeth, or Miss Chase, or even just Girl."

Hera didn't respond, but kept the smirk plastered to her face. She hovered in the foyer of Annabeth's apartment, and took the dingy flat in.

The apartment was small, extremely small, and could accommodate no more than two people living in it. Hera and Annabeth stood in the doorway that led into the living room. Beside it was the kitchen, or what passed as a kitchen. The only appliances in it were a mini fridge, a coffee machine, and a microwave. Beside the kitchen was the bedroom and attached bathroom. The furnishings were minimal, the rooms were tiny, and the walls were dirty, but it felt like home to Annabeth.

"Can I get you something?" Annabeth offered, "Water, or coffee? I would offer you something to eat, but…"

"I'm fine thank you. I don't plan on staying long. This is not a social call, Demigod."

Annabeth rolled her eyes involuntarily, but Hera took no notice. Tossing her coat on the arm of a chair, the Goddess made her way into the living room. Her shoes clacked loudly against the linoleum floors, and left black marks behind her that Annabeth would have to clean up later.

"I'm here on business, Demigod. I need something from you, and I won't accept no for an answer."

"Well when you ask so nicely," Annabeth said, sarcasm dripping from her voice," how could I possibly refuse?"

"This is not time for childish backtalk, Demigod. This is a matter of life or death."

"For me, or for you?" Annabeth challenged the goddess. She knew that Hera was desperate. If she weren't, this apartment would be the last place the goddess would be. This meant that Annabeth had leverage.

"Listen to me Demigod, you want me as an ally this time—"

"No, you listen," Annabeth interrupted, "I have spent too much time trying to escape this world. I won't give it up for just anything. Stop trying to convince me and just tell me what the damn thing is. I'll decide for myself whether or not it's worth my time." Annabeth was worried she'd gone too far. She had thought that she could get away with it seeing as Hera needed her help, but the goddess was seething. Steam was literally coming off her, and she was glaring daggers through Annabeth's skull.

After what felt like an hour, but was more likely less than a minute, Hera began to calm down. All that was left of her angry were little puffs of steam here and there. "Have it your way, Demigod," she said for the second time. "Would you like me to start from the beginning, or just cut to the chase?"

"I think the whole story would be better. I'd like to fully understand."

"We may be here longer than expected," the Goddess warned her.

"It doesn't matter."

Together, the two women sat in the living room, a pot of tea between them. It almost looked normal save for the look of discomfort and loathing on both of their faces.

"My problems started just after you and the Hero of Olympus abandoned your camp," Hera began.

"Please just call him Percy," Annabeth interjected.

Hera shot her a look, but corrected herself, "Fine, you and Percy abandoned your camp, better?"

"Not really" Annabeth said, "but I'll take it," she added.

"Good." Hera continued, "After the two of you left, things became…difficult…between the two camps. No one knew what became of you, so the Greeks blamed the Romans, and the Romans blamed the Greeks. Both camps thought that they were being sabotaged. The already fragile relationship between Camp Halfblood and Camp Jupiter shattered.

"The negotiations were halted, and things turned for the worst. With the Camp Jupiter army, still living as guests in Camp Halfblood, battle almost broke out. If it weren't for my intervention, both camps would've destroyed each other right there. But before too much damage could be done, I sent Camp Jupiter back to San Francisco. It was too late though. Both camps had reason to hate each other again, and the old prejudices returned."

"I'm sorry, are you blaming Percy and me for this?!" Annabeth asked in outrage.

"Sit down, Demigod, and listen, or I will make you." Hera ordered. "This is bigger than your betrayal."

"You're the one who needs my help, so you better check your implications." Annabeth warned her.

"Shall I continue, or do you need to get some fresh air?"

"Finish your story, but try to keep the subtle hinting out of it."

"As you wish, Demigod," Hera said and continued.

"Olympus was outraged. An emergency meeting was held two months before the Winter Solstice, and all Olympians were required to attend. As one of the twelve reigning Olympians, I assumed I was to attend as well, but when I sat at my throne, I was asked to leave by my own husband. Apparently, the meeting was to discus Olympus's next course of action, and who was to be held responsible.

"The Olympians blamed me because of my meddling. They said that if I hadn't have switched Percy and Jason, then none of this would've happened. It was against the law, and I needed to be punished for it."

"They're right though," Annabeth said. "You were the one who forced the camps to meet again. You broke the law, and you should face consequences."

"Stop interrupting me Demigod!" The Goddess hissed. "If I hadn't have brought the Romans and Greeks together, Olympus would have fallen to Gaea! I would have been praised by Olympus if you hadn't have dragged your damn boyfriend away like a coward!"

Instead of screaming or throwing an outburst, Annabeth stayed steely calm. Her gaze pierced like icy daggers as she said, "I think it would be best for you to leave now."

"Wait!" Hera begged, "I'm sorry! It isn't my fault!"

"It isn't a suggestion."

"Just let me finish explaining!"

"You made it very clear just whose fault you think this is. I don't know what more there is to say."

"Please Annabeth." The Goddess begged. Her eyes pleaded with Annabeth; her face was in pure agony making Annabeth falter. In her experience, she had never seen a god or goddess beg in any manner.

Annabeth heaved a sigh, "Fine. Continue. But be very careful of your choice in words."

Hera nodded and began speaking.

"The problem, Annabeth, isn't that I'm being held responsible. The Theoi Thesmioi, the Gods of Divine Justice, will try me in Olympus's court; I'm not arguing against it. I don't mind facing them. This court usually doesn't sentence Olympians to harshly. I mean, my husband presides over it, so I doubt that under normal circumstances I would even receive punishment. We usually only try gods and goddesses for show."

"I don't understand. What's the problem then?" Annabeth asked.

"It seems that you've forgotten some fundamentals since you've been away, Annabeth."

"Fine then, educate me." Annabeth said sarcastically.

"If you remember that all the Greek Gods and Goddesses have Roman counterparts, then you must remember that we still switch between our two identities. For example, in Greece, I was Hera, but in Rome, I was Juno. Most of the Roman equivalents to the Greek gods are much more fierce. The Romans in nature were more aggressive than the Greeks, which is part of the reason there is always conflict between the two.

"As you know, after the last war between Greek and Roman demigods, it was forbidden for them to meet again. The Gods wiped the Greek and Roman demigods' memories of each other, and vowed to keep them separate. We moved the camps to either ends of the country, and forbade those with the knowledge of both camps of speaking about them. San Francisco was made off-limits to Greek demigods, and New York to Roman demigods, save a few.

"What the Gods have had you believe was that these laws were put in place because of the wars caused by Greek and Roman demigods. You think that the only reason they put up these precautions was because of the devastation, but that's not entirely true. More accurately, we created the barrier between the two camps because a war between Greeks and Romans almost destroys us. When a conflict between the Romans and the Greeks arises, the Gods are fighting with themselves. An inner conflict begins, and our whole identity becomes fragile. We become unstable, and lose control over our ability to switch between our respective deities.

"For some Gods, this poses a greater problem than others. Gods like myself, who have similar Roman counterparts, may not be heavily affected. Maybe mood swings and a slight mental instability. But for other Gods, whose Roman counterparts are extremely different from their Greek, they will be physically ripped apart by the conflict. They won't be able to control themselves, and won't be able to pick a side or lend aid to any demigods. It will destroy them. And for the Gods that don't have Roman counterparts, they will blink in and out of existence until they disappear entirely. A war between Romans and Greeks will destroy Olympus and Western society as we know it."

"So what you're telling me," Annabeth said once Hera was finished, "is that Olympus is in grave danger, and you need Percy and me to save everyone." Annabeth was laughing. At first, it was just a muffled chuckle, but soon there were tears streaming down her face.

Hera's face twisted into an ugly, deformed expression. A snarl ripped from her throat, and she threw her teacup across the room in a fit of rage. Her body was shaking uncontrollably. "You dare laugh, you insolent little mortal?" She screamed.

Wiping the tears from her face, Annabeth looked up at the Goddess, or tried to. It was hard to see any definite form; it was almost as if Hera's body was twisting and turning in and out of it's physical form.

"You cannot defy me, mortal. You will not escape me, for I am all powerful!"

"Hera, calm down. You just need to calm down," Annabeth yelled to the Goddess, "I'm sorry for laughing!"

Hera let out a horrible laugh. It pierced through Annabeth's ears making them bleed. The Goddess threw her head back, and let her laugh fill the room. She was floating in the air now, and wind was gathering at her feet.

"Hera!" Annabeth screamed, "What's happening? You shouldn't be able—this isn't your power!"

The air was swirling around Hera's feet, spinning the Goddess with it. As the Goddess turned, her body blinked in and out of existence. Hair swirled around her face, and her eyes glowed red with power.

"Hera! Juno! Whoever you are!" Annabeth screeched. The wind in the room howled making it hard for Annabeth to make her voice heard.

The room swirled with wind like a small tornado. Annabeth was gripping the floor, watching as the Goddess hovered in the air. Tears streamed down her face, and her hair flew in tangles around her as she screamed out.

As suddenly as it started, it all stopped. The furniture that flew through the air dropped heavily around the room, and the goddess fell to the floor. Annabeth scrambled over to her, but couldn't bring herself to touch the Goddess. Her body was fuzzy, like watching an old television with a bad signal.

"Hera?" Annabeth whispered.

"You…need…to…help…us," the Goddess said to her, "You, and…Percy…"

Hera's body was fading rapidly. Annabeth reached for her, grabbing at thin air, but it was no use. The Goddess was gone.

Annabeth collapsed in on herself, shuddering with every breath. She held herself together; if she let go, she might fall apart. The shock was too much—she didn't even like Hera, but after what she saw, she wasn't sure it mattered anymore.

**Review, Comment, Follow, Favourite! Do it all! I want some feedback so that I can improve. Also, let me know if there are any grammatical errors, or errors of any kind. I was really lazy and didn't properly edit this before I posted it... oops. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so like I promised before, I'm posting another chapter. The response, no matter how small, was generally positive, and I'm looking to get some constructive criticism anyways. This chapter is a little rough in my opinion, so bear with me on this. I'm new to this whole thing, and I'm trying to get my ideas across as best as I can. **

**Oh yeah, and House of Hades is finally out! Happy reading PJ fans!**

Chapter 2: Percy

_It was universally known that Percy Jackson was terrible in school, or at least it should be. All his life he had been a flunkie; teachers and students alike hated him, and there was really nothing he could do about it. When he was younger, Percy blamed it on his ADHD and dyslexia, but after he found out about demigods, he realized that he wasn't even normal by their standards. All demigods had ADHD and dyslexia—it was kind of their trope—but Percy was the only one of his friends that had ever blown up a school. Of course, back then it didn't matter—he was a hero and didn't need to worry about the real world stuff. The thought of being exiled from his world of demigods had never crossed his mind. _

Things change fast_, Percy thought to himself. He really should've been paying attention to his professor who was lecturing at the front of the class, but this early in the morning he couldn't be bothered. He hated psychology anyways. When was he ever going to need to know about A and B type personalities?_

_ Instead, Percy let his mind wander. Somehow, it always ended up back in the same place: Ancient Greek mythology, or rather Modern Greek mythology, but the technicalities didn't matter. His mind itched to learn about monsters and heroes, but he was stuck in a crowded lecture hall at some second-rate community college. Percy didn't want to be ungrateful—he was lucky to be accepted into college at all—but somehow he couldn't get excited at the prospect of getting a degree. Going to college meant that he was really stuck in this world. _

_ Once the lesson was over, Percy scrambled with the rest of the class to the exit. He couldn't get out of the room fast enough._

_ "Mr. Jackson?" he heard from the back of the room. _

_ With a heavy sigh, Percy turned to see who was calling him, and was surprised to see his professor._

_ "Can I have a moment, please?" his professor asked. _

Sixteen months ago, Percy started college. Annabeth had wanted a normal life and apparently, that couldn't be achieved unless Percy went to school too. At the time, he was still adjusting to their new place, and would do just about anything to make Annabeth happy, but he soon regretted it. Two months in, and he had already considered dropping out. That was, of course, until he had spoken with his Psychology Professor.

_"I'm sorry Sir, but I don't quite understand," Percy finally said after listening to everything his professor had told him. "Who are you again?"_

_ "I'm a demigod, just like you. An ex-hero." His professor said for the tenth time._

_ "Okay, and why do you teach psychology?"_

_ "I used to be a Roman demigod, but I'm not apart of that world anymore."_

_ "Fine, but why psychology?"_

_ "Does it matter?" the professor asked. _

_ Percy mulled it over for a second, then answered, "Not really, I guess." He added, "So you're like me, then?"_

_ "No." The professor's answer was short, and was followed by a firm look of 'none of your business.'_

_ "Alright, I get it. You don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry, Professor."_

_ "Please, just call me Wolfgang."_

_ "Uh, you're joking, right?" Percy asked._

_ "Why would I joke about something like that?"_

_ Percy stifled down a giggle with one hand, and turned away from his professor._

_ "Seriously?" Wolfgang demanded, "You expect me to believe that you're the one who saved the world, not once, but twice? You can't even hold in a laugh!"_

_ "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just explain everything to me one more time, and I'll try not to think about your name."_

_ Wolfgang sighed heavily and rolled his eye. He ran a hand through his unruly hair out of frustration. "Okay kid, I'll give you the Coles notes version."_

_ "Aren't you supposed to be against that? You do call yourself an educator."_

_ "Shut up, kid," Wolfgang barked clearly unimpressed, and continued, "Okay, you and your girl, you really messed things up. The whole abandoning camp thing really only worked in your favour. You left the camp negotiations completely up in the air, and now everything's just falling apart. There's a war just itching to break out."_

_ "How am I supposed to even trust you? What do you know?" Percy demanded without really wanting an answer._

_ "I told you. Chiron asked me to look out for you."_

_ "Chiron doesn't even know where I am. We left camp without a trace."_

_ "Do you really believe that?"_

_ Percy hesitated. He wanted to believe it desperately, but he knew better. It was hard to think about camp, he didn't like to think about how he had abandoned them. _

_ "What do you expect me to do about it? What does anyone expect me to do about it?" Percy yelled. _

_ "Chiron didn't want me to approach you, you know. He asked me to stay back and observe, but insisted that I remain distant. He didn't want me involved."_

_ "Then what's the point in all of this?" Percy's anger was flaring. He didn't care anymore that this was his professor; he wanted to punch the guy._

_ "I've seen you Percy! You're not happy!" Wolfgang insisted. "I've been where you are before, and it sucks. It really does! If you were happy, I'd leave you be, but I know you're not. You don't have to live like this though; you have a choice."_

_ "I don't know what you mean." Percy covered his ears, trying to block it out. He didn't want to hear this; he didn't want to be tempted. _

_ "Of course you know. You hate this. You hate this life without monsters and heroes, so get out of it. Go back."_

_ "Annabeth." Percy whispered. _

_ Wolfgang look at Percy straight in the face, unwavering. Slowly, he outstretched his palm towards Percy and opened it up. Clasped in his fist was a gold drachma. _

_ "Take this and use it to speak to Chiron. He'll give you better advice." Wolfgang said. "Promise me though, promise me that you will use it."_

_ "Why do you care so much?" Percy demanded._

_ "Just promise."_

_ "Annabeth is going to kill me," Percy said before snatching the drachma. He turned away from Wolfgang without a word of thanks, and practically ran out the door. If he looked back, he wasn't sure he would be able to follow through with any of it._

After his first meeting with Professor Wolfgang Hogg, Percy had Iris Messaged Chiron at Camp Halfblood. His heart had been pounding, and his mind was racing; he almost threw up when Chiron's face came into view. Percy had prepared for the worst, yells of disappointment, outrage, and betrayal, but Chiron did none of those things. He smiled kindly at Percy like he had always been expecting this call, and treated Percy as if nothing had happened.

Since then, Percy had been in constant contact with Chiron at Camp Halfblood. He was fully updated on the situation with the Romans, and was strategizing with Chiron about the best course of action. Their meetings were still private though; neither Annabeth, nor anyone else at Camp knew about them. Both had agreed that it was best if Percy return to Camp, but Percy still couldn't figure out the best way to tell Annabeth. It would break her heart.

Instead, he continued to meet with Chiron in secret for almost two years. Just about as long as he had been away from New York. Tension between the Greek and Roman Camps were rising though, and the time to intervene was drawing close. Percy knew that Olympus was going haywire, he knew that war was threatening to break out, he knew that his friends desperately needed his help, but he just couldn't bring himself to desert Annabeth after everything they had been through.

Checking his watch, Percy hastened his pace. His meeting with Chiron was schedule to happen in five minutes, and he was still ten minutes away. It wasn't like he could just Iris Message him out in the open. People would ask questions.

Ducking behind the dearest corner, Percy grabbed his spray bottle. This time of year in New York, a layer of smog and cloud would be constantly covering the sun, but in Sunny California, Percy almost never had troubles making a rainbow.

"Chiron! Percy called out once the centaur's image appeared. He was standing by himself in the Big House staring out at the strawberry fields. "Hey Chiron!"

Chiron turned his head at the noise. Upon seeing Percy, he drew the curtains. "Oh Percy, I was beginning to worry that you had forgotten about our little meeting."

"I wasn't that late," Percy mumbled, but Chiron took no notice.

"No matter, we have much to discus. But first is of course the matter of Annabeth."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to tell her, I just haven't had the time lately."

"Meaning you lack the courage to do so."

"You know, I don't really like your tone Chiron."

Chiron shot Percy a look that meant, 'I am not in the mood,' which Percy smiled back to sheepishly.

"Come on Chiron, I'm going to tell her. It's just taking longer than I had anticipated."

"We're running out of time Percy. Things are looking extremely grim at the moment."

"I know, I know! The world is about to end, and I have to rush to go save it."

"Percy—"

"I'm sorry Chiron, I didn't mean to say it like that," Percy said, cutting his mentor off. "It's going to hurt her, you know, when I go back. Even if I promise to come back to her after, she's going to get hurt."

Chiron moved to reach out to Percy, but remembered that it was only a projection. It was times like these, more than anything others, that Chiron regretted letting Percy and Annabeth go.

"You're doing your best Percy, that's all that anyone can ask for."

"My best doesn't seem to be good enough anymore," Percy sighed. "I thought I was doing the right thing before, when I left with Annabeth, but I just screwed everything up, didn't I?"

"Not everything," Chiron mused, "Your relationship with Annabeth flourished."

"Yeah, and now I'm about to go ruin that too. Don't you see? I'll never do right by everyone."

"It's not your responsibility to make everyone happy Percy."

"Look, can we just talk war stuff now? I'm not feeling up to the deep and meaningful chat right now." After he said it, Percy immediately slapped his palm to his forehead, "I didn't mean to say it like that. I swear. I don't mean to take this out on you."

"I don't mind Percy, I never have in the past." Chiron reassured him, and then moved on to a new topic like it never happened, "If it's an update you want, I have plenty to tell you. Good or bad first?"

"There's good news?" Percy was genuinely surprised.

"No, but it always seems nicer when you include the option."

According to Chiron, the Romans were ready to strike. Battle preparations had been in motion for weeks, and his contacts were finally reporting that they were finished. Camp Halfblood had their own preparations, but it was nowhere near the level of the Romans. Some of the cabin leaders had put together a small command brigade under Clarisse's advisement, but it wasn't enough. They were lacking confidence; many of them knew the devastation that was caused by a war between demigods and were frightened by the prospect. Not five years ago, they came close to a war between Greeks and Romans that was narrowly prevented. It wasn't something that you could easily forget.

"We have to stop them. Someone has to stop them! Couldn't the Gods?" Percy insisted.

"Percy, you know very well that the Gods are not exactly reliable at this moment."

"Well I know they aren't always great, but they've got to see how crazy things are getting."

"That's not what I mean. Olympus has it's own troubled right now." Chiron looked at him expectantly.

"What? Not enough popcorn to pass around for the show that's about to be unveiled?"

"They're a little incapacitated at the moment. You could say that there seems to be some inner turmoil on Olympus."

"You're telling me that the Gods are having a question of character."

"Put simply, yes," Chiron explained, "Many of the Gods are fighting between their Greek and Roman halves, and the ones who aren't, are fighting to stay in existence. If the Romans and Greeks go to battle, the Gods will literally be fighting themselves."

"So they can't help because they're tied to both the Greeks and the Romans?"

"Exactly. You remember what happened last time. We are facing very similar circumstances only tenfold. We can expect no aid from Olympus in this war."

"Great, just peachy. We're all going to die."

"Not yet Percy, there's still a way to fix this." Chiron assured him.

Percy rolled his eyes so far into his head that they hurt, "And what exactly are you proposing?"

"If you can convince both Greeks and Romans that this war is futile, we might have a chance of saving Olympus."

"You make it sound easy."

"It could be."

Usually after meeting with Chiron, Percy didn't like to go straight home. If he went home, Annabeth would ask him where he went, and then he would have to lie to her face. If he did more than just meet with Chiron, he could tell her about that instead; then, it wouldn't be lying, just withholding the truth.

Most days he went to visit Wolfgang. Once he got past the whole shock of being discovered, he actually really liked the guy. Despite his terrible lectures, he was pretty interesting to talk to. He had a funny name and a shady past, and he refused to talk about either of them. Instead, Percy and him talked about simple things, like sports and weather, and avoided any talk about demigods or heroes.

Over the past months, Percy had become fairly close with his former professor. When he entered his office, he did so unannounced like usual. Normally Wolfgang didn't mind.

"You know, if you put half of the time you spend in your office towards actual work, you might actually get something done," Percy said casually as he kicked open the door, "As you are now, you're probably the worst professor on campus."

Inside the office, Wolfgang was in a frenzy. Papers were flying, clothes were strewn across the rooms, drawers were thrown open, and books littered the floor. The place was a mess. At the center of it all was a ratty duffel bag filled to the brim with stuff.

"What the hell? It looks like a tornado crashed through here!" Percy said, taking in his surroundings.

"I don't have time to chitchat Jackson, so scram!" Wolfgang didn't bother to look up from his task as he yelled at Percy; he was throwing things about the room, trying to decide what to pack.

"Not until you explain what the hell is going on. You planning on taking a trip?"

"You could say as much."

"That's funny because I don't recall you mentioning it." Percy met with Wolfgang at least twice a week. Because they didn't talk about serious things, like the impending war between demigods, they mostly talked about their personal lives, and plans for the weekend. If Wolfgang had had plans, Percy would know.

"I don't have to tell you everything Jackson. It's not like we're married." Wolfgang said, "Now do me a favour and leave me alone. I've gotta be outta here in five minutes."

"What's the rush?" Percy demanded.

"I just…" Wolfgang hesitated, "don't want to be late."

Percy fought the urge to laugh out loud. He'd never heard a worse lie in his entire life. "Bullshit. Tell me where you're going, and I'll be out of your hair."

"I can't do that Kid, now get lost."

"I'm not stupid, Wolfgang, I can tell that this has something to do with Olympus."

"I don't know, you don't seem that bright to me. I did give you a D in my class." Wolfgang had the duffel bag closed, and was throwing it over his shoulder.

"Cut it out, and stop avoiding the issue." Percy said. "And don't you dare try to leave yet," he added, "We're not finished."

Completely ignoring Percy, Wolfgang moved to reorganize the office and turn out the lights. Without saying a word, he put things in place, and stepped towards the door.

"Are you listening to me?" Percy asked.

"Look Kid, it's been a good run, but I'm not stupid enough to stick around. It's time for me to make my exit." Wolfgang pushed past Percy, and walked out of the office. "I trust that you can lock it up." He tossed a set of keys at Percy.

"Wh—wait!" Percy stumbled over himself and rushed after his former professor. He never actually expected him to leave before he explained himself.

Wolfgang was already gone from the end of the hall. Percy didn't catch which way he turned, and even if he did, it was no use. Wolfgang was a master of avoidance; if he didn't want to talk about it, there was no way in hell you could force him. Like an obedient dog, Percy heeded Wolfgang's instructions and locked the door behind him. He denied his feelings of finality, and refused to regard this as his last time in the office. Wolfgang would be back, he was sure of it.

Walking home was interesting, or at least thought provoking. Percy had so many questions and events running swimming through his mind, it was almost refreshing to have the time to mull it all over. First, there was the issue of Annabeth; he had to tell her the truth, like now. He'd been avoiding it ever since his first meeting with Chiron, but for good reason. Returning to Camp Halfblood was everything that Annabeth feared and despised. They had been through so much together, and there he wanted nothing more than to be with her, but not at the expense of his friends' lives. He was needed in New York, desperately, and he couldn't turn a blind eye anymore.

Things were bad—bad enough to chase Wolfgang away. Which brought up another point of interest: what the hell was with Wolfgang? The man renounced all ties to demigods and Rome, but suddenly he was all informed on the happenings of Olympus. Obviously, he was running from the war that was about to break out, but why? How could it possibly affect him? He had once been apart of the Roman army, but he wasn't anymore; he wasn't apart of that world at all. He was running from something, or someone, that much was clear. Percy just didn't know why.

Lost in his train of thought, Percy almost walked past his apartment building. It was a simple building that got lost in the mix of other structures around it. The building was three stories high, and made of grey concrete. With time, the exterior had started to show signs of where, caused by a lack of upkeep. The walls were tinged with green scum, and most of the windows were tinted brown with dirt. The building was ugly, but unnoticeable, making it the perfect spot for people who didn't want to be found. Despite her architectural standards, Annabeth had loved it specifically for it's mediocre appearance, and so Percy had gone along with it.

For the first week they had lived there, the elevator was in full operational order, or at least semi. It moved up and down while it groaned and creaked; unstable, but functional. After their first week though, it shut down with Percy and Annabeth stuck inside. Since then, it had been permanently stuck between the second and third floor, not that it mattered. Three flights of stairs was nothing in comparison to demigod training.

As he climbed the stairs, Percy patted his pockets in search of his keys. Annabeth was home though, so it shouldn't be a problem if he couldn't find them. He reached their flat, and went to knock on the door, only to find that it was already open, and hanging on its hinges. The whole door was about to fall over. But that was the least of his worries. The whole apartment was in ruins. If Wolfgang's office had been hit by a tornado, then Zeus himself in comparison had hit the apartment.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed as he frantically ran through his apartment, "Annabeth! Are you in here?"

**Please review, favourite, and follow! Or at least review and favourite or follow if you like it :) **


End file.
